


Rest

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: Conrad knows exactly what buttons to push to get you to come to bed.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to a request that I received over on tumblr. It read: Could you please do a fluffy Conrad piece where the reader is completely exhausted but will not stop to rest and Conrad tries to coerce her to rest with sinful promises but by the time she agrees and makes it to the bed, she's half asleep and he takes care of her and lots of cuddles please!

“I just need to fold the last of these clothes and I’ll take a break.”

“Promise that I’ll come cuddle you on the couch after I clean out the fridge.”

“Just wait until I finish sweeping the floor, please.”

He was trying his best to get you to take a break, to just _stop_ for a second and let yourself rest, but you were bound and determined to get everything checked off of your monumental to-do list. How could you rest knowing that so much was left to be done? Sure, you felt like you were about to collapse from exhaustion, but for now you could ride the momentum you had established throughout the long day to at least get one more thing done. Then you’d rest.

Maybe.

The next time that Conrad approached you, snaking his arms around your waist as you leaned over the sink, up to your forearms in rapidly cooling soapy water and scrubbing the dishes, you sighed. “I _need_ to finish these dishes.”

He pressed the length of his torso against your back, his warmth radiating through your clothes to slowly loosen the tense muscles of your back. It was _heavenly_. You leaned back against him, even as you continued to scrub a plate used for dinner. The repetitive action made your hips rock back and forth slightly, and you felt the beginnings of his arousal stir against your lower back.

His lips brushed soft kisses against the side of your neck, as delicate as the breath that fell from his parted lips and raised goosebumps across your skin. “You need,” another kiss just below your ear, “to rest,” his fingers dug gently into the soft skin of your stomach, “in bed with me.” He finished the statement by reaching up and tugging the sleeve of your shirt to the side to leave another on the top of your shoulder.

Your hands stilled in the soapy water and your head fell back to lean against his shoulder, rolling to the side to give him better access to the column of your throat to focus his intoxicating attention upon. "James. _Conrad…_"

He hummed his questioning reply against you, the sound vibrating down your spine to settle in a dull ache between your legs. His deft fingers smoothed over your stomach, just grazing the underside of your breasts before kneading into the swell of your hips. "Come, let me take care of you, darling. The dishes can wait, but my desire for you cannot.”

It would be so much easier to focus if the rasp of the faintest bit of stubble on his razor-sharp jawline didn’t make your blood quicken in your veins. You felt his heartbeat through your clothing, steady and strong as the bands of his arms holding you to him. “I can’t fully show you my appreciation that you deserve for working so hard for me today on the kitchen counter. Go to bed, and I’ll follow you to make the break worth your while. Go on, now," he said firmly, pulling away and steering you away from the sink, tapping you on your bottom to send you on your way.

Your will crumbled at the sight of him watching you from in front of the sink, darkness in his icy blue eyes and the a hint of mischief tugging on the corners of his lips. He nodded his head in the direction he had sent you toward. Your heart threatened to burst from your chest as you trailed your gaze down his golden skin to his faded blue t-shirt, highlighting the muscles of his back that your fingertips knew intimately. Taking a short break wouldn't hurt if your hands could follow the path that your eyes blazed down his body.

The weakest stirrings of arousal simmered low inside of you, fighting with the fatigue that had settled like lead in your bones several hours ago. You did as he commanded, dragging your eyes away from him and your feet back to your bedroom. You had every intention of following his command, perhaps undressing to just your underwear and stretching out provocatively across the bed to wait for him to ravish you.

But, you were powerless to resist the siren song of the down comforter, face-planting onto it and sighing into its plush softness. All the tension leaked out of your body, and you promised yourself you would move after you rested your eyes for _just a few minutes…_

The cool air against your skin pulled you from your awkward doze on the bed, and you tried to curl up into yourself against it, stopped by large hands splaying across your spine and your ribcage.

“Be still,” Conrad instructed you, brokering no argument even with the gentle lilt to his rumbling baritone, roughened with affection.

You huffed out an incoherent response, lazily tossing your arms above your head when his hands skimmed up your sides, gathering your shirt on the way. The bed pitched beneath you, and the shirt was removed from you completely. 

He removed your bra quickly, a low chuckle sounding from somewhere above you when you shivered and turned your face into the bedding. It smelled like _him_, cedar and spicy cinnamon and clean soap, beckoning you closer to sleep with the comforting blanket it smoothed over your senses. Calloused fingers tugged off your bottoms, leaving you a chilly ball of exhaustion in the middle of the bed.

“Arms out and you’ll be warm soon enough.”

That promise, delivered from the one you trusted most in the world, had you unfurling your arms from where they had tucked into your chest. Cotton worn soft through multiple washings slipped over your arms, your head lifted carefully through it by his steady hand. In one smooth motion, his arms slipped underneath your knees and around your back, lifting you up against his bare chest.

You nuzzled into him, the addictive scent of his skin a balm on your frazzled nerves, your palms finding homes over his sizable pectoral muscles easily enough. “You smell nice,” you mumbled, practically purring against the pleasant heat of his skin, teasing your fingers through his light patch of golden chest hair.

“So do you,” he replied, his smile audible in his quiet voice.

You shifted in his arms as he moved about, and then the mattress was beneath your side, conforming to the shape of your body perfectly, Conrad at your back following suit. He had always complained that the mattress was too soft, so unlike what he had slept on throughout his years working as a soldier and then as a tracker for hire, but he had given in when you sighed in utter delight every time you were cradled in its luxurious embrace. Now it wasn’t uncommon to find him sleeping in during the weekends, the intensity of him softened by slumber, lines of stress from years of hardship replaced by sleepy smiles and sparkling eyes. 

The hard planes of his body aligned perfectly with your curves, wrapped around your back and cuddling you close. He smoothed your hair against your head, anchoring his mouth to the nape of your neck and his arm around your waist, the other sliding out of the way underneath your pillow. Cushioned in his loving embrace underneath your silky-smooth sheets, the weariness that had been clawing at you all day slowly crept closer.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Coerce you to bed knowing that you’d give in to your exhaustion once you stilled in my arms?” He tangled your legs together, hissing quietly from your frigid toes pressing into his calf muscles. “That suggests that I am a man of planning and forethought. I simply find it against my moral judgment to make love to an unconscious woman. In the morning, _if_ you go to sleep without any more fuss, I will have you. I give you my word.”

You laced your fingers with his over your belly. “‘ll hold you to it, Conrad…”

“Sleep now, darling. I’ve got you.”

To deny such a tender request, delivered from none other than your love with warm lips against your chilled skin, was impossible. You snuggled back into him, falling asleep secure in his strong embrace.


End file.
